The One That Even Death Rejects
by Athina Dark-Angel of Death
Summary: The continuation of Enchantress and Sun and Moon. I'll be thinking about another title for this, but for now this is the best I can do. Sorry it took so long. I'm rushing to finish this for you all.
1. Purple is the Color of Death

So here's the chapter I promised. I spent all day today typing it up and sqeezing out the events. Don't ask me what is going on since I am currently clueless. This is going a different way then I origionally planned, but then again most of my stuff does which is why I usually don't plan my stories out any more. Thank you for the encouraging reviews and as an apology I will be writing like a possessed woman for the next few chapters. I am also drawing a meme on using Tsukiyo. When I'm done I'll post the link to it for those of you who want to see it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I do own the crazy villain of this story Tsukiyo who won't go away.

Chapter 1: Purple Is the Color of Death

Birds chirped outside the window of a hotel as the occupants contained within on the third floor slept soundly. It had been days since the incident with the sorceress who called herself Tsukiyo. Hakkai who had been using his healing almost nonstop for the past two days was currently unconscious from exhaustion. Gojyo's concussion was mostly healed now, but he had yet to wake from his comma, and Goku had reached a new record for surviving off of a small amount of blood. This was an issue that Hakkai could not take care of and it had been up to the doctor to get Goku a transfusion. Issue was the damage done to his soul but luckily he could heal that and then get to replenishing his blood which should take seconds since his Diadem was off. The seal on his stomach was sucking in energy to fix the damage as rapidly as it could, but soul damage was a tricky thing to fix. If it had only been blood loss then he would have been healed days ago. The Sanzo party was just counting their blessings that he hadn't gone insane on them yet. Since Kara was gone they weren't sure if he would be able to retain his sanity when transformed even if Kara had transferred her powers to him.

Goku tossed and turned caught up in a dream that filled his brain with perfect clarity of something that was going to happen. The dream was a vision, a warning, and yet when he woke up it fled from him despite his attempts to remember. What use was being able to see something bad happening if he couldn't remember what it was so that he could stop it? He had a feeling that he was really going to hate himself later once he remembered the dream, which would be when it was happening of course. The light in the room made him squint as he opened his eyes, but he forced himself not to close them again as he scanned the room for Sanzo. Since the three of them were unable to get up and move about, Sanzo was probably out buying himself a pack of cigarettes since he had no one else to force to do it Goku surmised. Now all he had to do was wait. A knock on the door interrupted this plan and Goku got up to go answer it even though his body hurt everywhere. He cracked open the door and peered out to see a young girl with short blond hair, green eyes, and a bit of freckles splashed across her cheeks. Her shirt was a green tunic and she wore a simple tan skirt as well as a necklace that looked like a purple rock.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I heard that you have injured in your room, so I thought I'd bring up some food to you," She said holding out the tray as a peace offering so that he would stop staring at her. His eyes drifted to the tray of food and he opened the door a bit more so that he could grab the tray from her. "Thanks," he said as he took it from her. She nodded and a faint blush graced her cheeks. "Um…If you want me to deliver any more food or supplies, I can do so," she said biting her 

bottom lip nervously. "We should be ok, but thanks again," Goku said shutting the door. "Looks like someone has a crush on you," came a voice from behind him. Goku turned around surprised. "You're awake!" Goku said staring at Gojyo. "Yes, that would appear to be the case now wouldn't it. How long have I been out?" Goku smiled as he walked towards Gojyo to put the tray of food down on the end table. "Six days," Goku started, "and Hakkai has been going between Super Healer Mode and Super Unconscious Mode. You can see which mode he's at right now." Goku pointed to the brown haired man passed out on the bed across the room from Gojyo and he nodded. Goku made his way back over to his own bed and settled there leaning against the wall.

"So did we kill her?" Gojyo asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "She disintegrated, but…" Goku said avoiding saying yes since a little voice in the back of his head was telling him otherwise. "If she disintegrated, then why do you think she's still alive?" Gojyo asked. "I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have. That somehow she was able to survive and that she's just waiting for something before she attacks us again." "I'd call you paranoid if we hadn't been through all the shit we have. If you think she's still alive than it can't hurt to keep our guard up." Goku nodded then turned his head to look at Gojyo. "I hate to say it, but I don't think I could fight right now. Hakkai isn't going to be able to help either after all the energy he spent healing you, so you and Sanzo better be ready to fight on your own." "You think I can't take care of myself? She can give it her best shot. I'm too stubborn to die, besides if I'm going to die it's—" "Going to be while your getting laid. I know. Sheesh," Goku said cutting him off. Gojyo grabbed some of the food from the tray and Goku decided he needed a little more sleep and time to recuperate. "So you're done with going crazy while you're in that form?" Gojyo asked before Goku was able to fall asleep like he intended. "When I absorbed my sisters powers I also absorbed the part of her powers that made me balanced, but," Goku said his hands clutching the blankets and his head lowering, "Not her. I thought that her soul would take up residence in my body since she was basically becoming a part of me after she died. Then I could still talk to her, still be with her. That didn't happen. I got her powers and nothing more." Goku angrily smashed his fist into the bed and thumped his head against the wall.

The sound of a doorknob turning jerked him out of his sulking. "Oi! I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're a mess," Sanzo said entering as he looked at Goku. He leaned against the doorway and took a cigarette out of his pack that he had just purchased and lit it up. "Alright let's go," Sanzo said standing up strait. "WHAT! Hakkai hasn't woken up yet smartass," Gojyo yelled. "You drive," Sanzo said. Hakuru gave a small scarred squee and hid behind his master. He did not like the idea of Gojyo driving him. Last time that had happened he had been crashed into almost every rock and tree on the path. Goku laughed, "I don't think Hakuru agrees with being driven by the idiot water sprite here." "Shut up! My driving skills are fine besides it's not like you can drive." "Wanna find out pervy sprite," Goku said rising up. "He might make a better driver then you. That's not too hard though." "Hey!" Gojyo shouted. "Does that mean you'll let me drive?" "No," Sanzo said deadpanning. "Come on let me drive," Goku whined. "Like hell are you gonna drive monkey," Gojyo said, "You're not old enough and you probably don't now what the gas and break are." "Hey I—," but Goku didn't get to finish his sentence as an aura filled the room that everyone in the group recognized.

"Where's it coming from?" Gojyo asked looking around for the source. "Somewhere in the hotel, but I can't tell exactly where. It isn't that close though. A few floors down maybe." "Or several if she's really powering up. Maybe she wants to get our attention," Gojyo said. "Maybe she wants us to kill her again," Sanzo said raising his gun and heading out the room. "Goku stay here. We don't need a deadweight," Sanzo said heading out the door with Gojyo. "Trust me I know," Goku said settling down and leaning against the wall again. He wasn't going to join them in fighting when he could barely move, but he wasn't going to go to sleep. Several minutes passed and he could feel the energy getting closer. A nock came at the door and he jumped and pressed himself against the wall. His whole body was tense and ready to spring as fast as he could as the doorknob turned. The door opened slowly and revealed who was behind it. "Hello sweetie. I came to get my tray back," said the girl from earlier. Her voice was more singsong though and the tone of it matched Tsukiyo's. She walked in smiling as the pendant around her neck glowed. "Oh don't make that face. I've come back from the dead just for you," she drawled as she sauntered across the room. "You've been naughty. I'm practically your aunt and look what you did. I should punish you right NOW!" she said immersing herself into instant rage on the last word. She moved faster than Goku in his weakened state could follow and backhanded him across the face and into the wall on the other side of the room where he fell on top of Hakkai. "I want a puppy. Never was allowed to have one you know. I had a baby before but you killed her. All her beautiful black glory flying everywhere." Her tone was a reminiscent sort of tone like she was thinking of the good old days. "Sweet little baby. I've decided you can be my baby," She said stroking her hand across the cheek she had hit before. Goku moved to bight her hand and she snatched him up by the neck and slammed him into the floor. "BAD PUPPY!! NO BIGHTING!!" she screamed. "Sorry baby did mommy didn't mean it. You're a good little puppy right?"

A click sounded behind her and she moved her head up. "Hear that baby. A clock. Time for bead," She said picking him up from the bloody pool. "Drop him," Sanzo said and shot at her head. A barrier came up and blocked the bullet. "Oh sorry. Daddy's mad I forgot about him. He's my baby now and you can't have him anymore." Tsukiyo turned around pouting like a small child and waved her hand causing a shadow to rise from the floor. "Light. Use light. Aug," Goku said as Tsukiyo's fingers curled around his throat. "Bad boy, mommy didn't say you could use that tongue. Now it's time to go home." Sanzo started chanting while Gojyo tried to break her barrier and she receded out the window. She dropped Goku into her shadow which carried him off and Sanzo released his scripture. She turned looking at the scripture in horror and the necklace around the girl's neck broke. "Goku," Gojyo said and ran toward the window. He looked outside expecting to see Goku on the ground somewhere, but he was nowhere to be found.


	2. Now That's Just Creepy Part 1

Alright everyone, prepare for a creepy chapter. If you have ever seen Mantenei Loki Ragnarok (Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok) then be prepared to invision Goku with having his voice sound like Heimdall's (in other words evil because Heimdall has the same English voice actor as Goku). If you haven't seen it then go watch it, for it is awesome.

Chapter 2: Now That's just Creepy Part 1

Goku was swaggering as if he had had too much to drink. The world before him was fading in and out of focus and his feet were moving against his will. Desperately he tried to get himself to stop, but it wasn't working. "GET OUT!" Goku screamed while he sucked in energy through his seal and assaulted the spirit within him. A strangled scream was heard before a dark shadow slithered its way out from his body. "_Bad boy. Why won't you let mommy use your leg? She doesn't have her own you know?_" "Just leave me alone you psycho," he said collapsing. He had already lost a lot of blood before and after losing more he was going to have to direct his energy towards that instead of repairing his soul. He took a breath in and rerouted the energy he was taking in to replenish his blood. Slowly the black faded from his vision and the dizziness went away. His blood was replenished, but because his sould was still messed up he felt detached and unable to move his body properly. "Dolly can't move on his own. Mommy is helping," Tsukiyo said moving back towards him. "No, you stay away." Goku gathered up energy to form a shield and keep her out. It didn't last very long, but he could summon it again if her needed to. "I know why your being so bad. You left your collar at home. Puppy misses his collar." "I'M NOT A DOG AND I'M NOT YOUR PET!" Goku screamed in desperation to make her go away. 'Sanzo!' he screamed in his head trying to get the monk to come. "Yes you are. Those big floppy ears, and your cute little muzzle filled with sharp teeth. You've got such a cute tail too," she said giggling. Goku's eyes widened. Did this woman actually see a dog when she looked at him? "What? You didn't think mommy liked your tail? Is that why you've been so mean?" She swirled around him like a predator.

"You must be tired," she said soothingly as the dark cloud that made up herself enveloped him. 'NO!' Goku thought desperately and tried to concentrate so he could turn the energy against her. His vision was slowly fading out though and he could feel his whole body going limp. "Sleep a little. You'll be in a better mood when you wake up." Within minute Goku's breathing had evened out. Tsukiyo hovered closer to him before sinking into his body. "**Much better,**" she said using Goku's voice but still having her drawl with it. "**Puppy fixed it too. Still…His eyes are so ugly. I should fix them for him. I already made him partially human,**" she said realizing she was standing up like a normal human would. She closed his eyes and focused her energy to them. As she was doing this a rustle came from behind her and she turned around. "Holy shit! Please don't let that mean what I think it does," Gojyo said as he spotted Goku standing before him with his evil demon grin. It wasn't the grin that bothered him since Sanzo could seal Goku if the boy had simply gone crazy demon again, it was Goku's eyes. Goku's eyes glowed an eerie purple and he swayed toward them still grinning. "**Has daddy come to play?**" Goku asked his voice dripping with the insane tone of the woman that they had been fighting. "**Or maybe deliver puppy's collar. Puppy misses his collar.**" She rushed toward Sanzo and made a swipe at his head that missed by a hairs breath as Sanzo leaned back.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai screamed. If Goku stayed in this form they were all going to get killed. Sanzo knew if he put the diadem on Goku's head then the girl possessing him could simply rip it off. He was going to have to try a different method. Sanzo reached towards Goku's neck while chanting the scripture. He released it so that it held Goku in place but didn't finish the chant since he had no idea what would happen to Goku if he did. Slowly light formed under his hand and the diadem formed not around Goku's head, but his neck. The circlet shrunk to cling to its new resting spot, but instead of a shocked expression that she had lost Goku's powers, she remained smiling. "**Look puppy. Your collars back. Now we can go home.**" She used her powers to transform herself into a bird and flew away into a portal she formed by using the remains of Goku's energy and a little of her own.

"Damn it!" Gojyo said angrily. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? That crazy chick is in his head." "Nothing," Sanzo said, "We leave." "Leave!" "Sanzo's right Gojyo. She'll probably go after us and if she doesn't there isn't much we can do to rescue Goku. We need him to kick her out first," Hakkai said not looking happy at all." "Actually," Sanzo said startling the other two, "I meant leave here. We're following her." Sanzo started walking back to where they had left Jeep and Gojyo turned to Hakkai in confusion. "Is he possessed too?" Gojyo asked. "I'm starting to wonder," Hakkai said. "Stop jabbering or I'll leave you behind," Sanzo barked at the two of them. The two followed him to the car and Sanzo pointed out the way to go.

Ok I'm sorry but that's all I have in me today. I have a blurry scene of something that could happen in the story but it doesn't make any sence. I will try to update again tomorrow or the day after. I'll post the rest of this chap as P2. Sorry it's so short.


	3. Now That's Just Creepy Part 2

Chapter 2: Now That's Just Creepy Part 2

Tsukiyo still donning Goku's body walked about her little cave humming. She walked over to a mirror and smiled at the image in it. Not long after she had found this place she had posses various creatures and used them to steal some things for her. One of them was the very mirror she was looking at. Inside it was Goku's soul, which she had transferred so that he wouldn't cause her any more problems. The boy was curled up into a ball and floating in the center of its oval surface. The sleeping spell she had put on him was still active, but one thing made her curious. The seal which had been on Goku's stomach was not hovering in back of the boy's soul and she found that it's healing properties would not activate for her even though she was in his body. She suspected it was the collar that she had on and therefore had tried to remove it, but failed. The gold diadem now turned choker was impossible for her to remove.

"**Wake up little birdy,**" she whispered. The boy within opened his eyes and turned them on her. "**You never told me you could change. Puppy turned into a birdy without telling mommy he could. It suits you so well though since mommy put you in a cage. You did it to make mommy happy didn't you? Good baby,**" she said going on about what Goku thought of as utter nonsense. He had stopped trying to figure out what this girls deal was and had settled on the fact that she was just insane and REALLY needed someone to put her out of her misery. "**Daddy's coming. We should greet him. Are you lonely?**" She twirled about slowly as if she was doing a waltz with some invisible person. She stopped abrupt and clapped her hands together. "**I KNOW!! You want to come out and play. Mommy is using your body now though so you can't. Don't worry mommy will make you a new body.**" She giggled and ran off with glee to fetch one of the animals outside. She came in with a large wolf that she was dragging by the scruff and made it sit down next to a big basin. She yanked out some of its hair and tossed it into the bowl before she took a little blood from Goku's arm. She started to chant and the wolf fled from the cave as a purple light molded the contents into the shape of a wolf. The form got larger and larger before the magic faded leaving a large brown wolf in front of her. She then proceeded to tie a bit of rope around it's muzzle before she dipped her hand into the glass of the mirror to retrieve Goku's soul. He writhered around in protest and the seal followed him out causing her hand to burn. He was close to pushing her soul out of his body when she stuffed him in the wolf on the floor.

The wolf opened its yellow eyes and a growl came from its throat as it went to pounce on her. She flung out her hand to shield herself from his ausult but nothing happened. Her eyes widened in horror as she dodged him. "**What? ****WHAT DID YOU DO!!**" She screamed so load that it vibrated throughout the cave. Goku gathered energy using his seal and thrust it at her causing her soul to tumble out. Sadly he couldn't put his own soul back in his body since he could only remove other people's souls, and even that was limited to when the body didn't belong to the soul that occupied it. He chased her out with the energy around him licking at her soul form. He walked back into the cave and looked at his body sighing as well as he could in the body he had. Tsukiyo has said her sister was dead. He really hoped that wasn't true since she was the only person that he could think of that could fix this.

The sound of tires came from outside and Goku looked up to see his friends coming just a tiny bit too late. '_Took you long enough,_' Goku said telepathically to Sanzo. Sanzo stared…and stared some 

more. "Oh shit," he said putting a hand to his face. "What is it?" Hakkai asked coming up behind him before he noticed the wolf sitting next to Goku's unconscious form. "Don't tell me she got beat up by a wolf," Gojyo said looking at the scene. "That isn't her anymore," Sanzo muttered. "So Goku got beat up by a wolf?" Sanzo grit his teeth in frustration and just gave a grunt. Hakkai who was looking over the wolf figured out what was going on when he saw the color of the wolf's eyes. "Oh my," he said and looked at Goku's till body then back up to the wolf again. "What?" Gojyo asked confused. "I'm afraid Goku is the wolf," Hakkai said with a small nervous laugh. "You gotta be shitin me," Gojyo said looking back and forth between the wolf and Goku. "Well that's just…Fuck," he said not knowing what else to say that would explain the situation. "You mean after getting himself turned into a baby, he went and got turned into a wolf!" A small growl came from the wolf and it beared it's teeth dangerously toward Gojyo. "I think the real question is how we are going to fix this, Gojyo," Hakkai said looking over to Goku with a sympathetic glance. "Find another sorceress," Sanzo said and walked out. Hakkai picked up Goku's body and carried him toward the car as Goku followed behind.

--

AN: Ok I'm sorry this is a couple days past the promised date but writer's block hit me and as much as I WANTED to write, I couldn't figure out what to write at all. Thanks Sarkura for reviewing and it might sound weird, but I'm glad you hate the villain because… well she's a villain and she's meant to be hateable, besides the way things are going I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while. If I have my way, which I usually don't with my stories since they go the way they want, then the next chapter should be called "We're off to see the Wizard". Well that's what I would like, but we'll see what happens with it. My brain has been reluctant to pump out stories so I promise I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Also, if you have seen Wolves Rain then please imagine Goku's wolf form in that style.


End file.
